Discussions With The Hierophant
October 29, 2011, 7:36 PM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Solarix Groove (Command Center, Iacon) --- Solarix sighed as he tapped in the coordinates for the secure transmission. He knew this day was coming, and he settled back in his chair, appropriating a grave look on his aged faceplate as he stared at the camera, waiting patiently for a connection on the other end. Optimus Prime's fingers clunk against the console as he taps the screen to accept the secure transmission. "Heirophant." He nods solemnly to the other mech. "Good cycle." Groove stays back out of sight for the moment, twisting his hands together and staring at the floor. His tanks churn slightly as he hears Prime greet the Hierophant, and he sucks in air sharply through his vents. "Prime. Good cycle indeed." remarks Solarix, his smile returning, looking somewhat tired. He moved very little this time, as though more part of the chair, and made of lead instead of whatever metal the transformers were made of. "I received a call that Groove wished to speak to me. Sorry I could not respond sooner. I have been having some problems." he explains. Optimus Prime nods. "He does indeed, and I will step aside to allow him to do so. I hope your problems are resolved positively. Good cycle, Solarix." The Prime stands up and steps to one side, allowing Groove to sit at the panel in front of the console if he wishes, placing a reassuring hand on the young mech's shoulder as he does so. Groove offers Prime a shaky smile before taking a seat at the console, forcing himself to calm down. Putting on a serious expression of his own, he looks at Solarix and bows slightly in his chair. "Hierophant Solarix. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, sir." "Indeed. Flare took the liberty of telling me what this is about though. I had a feeling since the beginning this day would come." Admits Solarix, still not moving, not even a finger. He does smile though to groove, hoping to reassure him. "But I will let you speak for yourself. So do so, please." Groove nods, the movement slightly jerky in his nervousness. "I... Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't return to Crystal City." He drops his gaze to the console, not sure he can handle seeing Solarix's reaction. "You've helped me so much, but... My brothers are here. They need me, and I need them. So much has happened, and I've actually gotten to spend some time with them, and... And I'm sorry, sir, but I want to stay with them. I'm joining the Autobots." Solarix nods his head gravely "I understand your wishes Groove, and I, personally, am fully behind them. If I still had my own brothers I would do the same..." a bad pause "... If my sworn duties to the Temple did not keep me here. You DID make an oath Groove, and such oaths cannot be taken lightly or frivolously. IT is not something you can change your mind on." "I know, sir." Groove answers, clasping his hands together in his laps. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just can't be dragged in two directions. Crystal City has been my only home for all I can remember, but I /need/ to be here." He moves his arms, letting the red symbol on his chassis be seen by the vidscreen. "I can't take back this oath either, sir. I'm sorry." He hesitates for a moment. "Is... Is there anything I can do to get out of it?" "Not very easily. The rules are very strict for a reason." Admits Solarix, his faceplate softening a little. "Devotion to the temple is necessary for its' survival - many would take our teachings and secrets, and depart and use them for their own ends. I know you would not though, but despite my best efforts, it takes miracles to move mountains. Primus' Temple demands obedience. I do nto see why you could not continue your teachings as an Autobot, but I can see in your heart, you want release." Optimus Prime frowns behind his battlemask. "Far be it from me to interfere, Solarix, Groove, but Primus's tenents also call for choice. Groove was unaware of his origins when he made those oaths. As Heirophant, Solarix, surely you possess the ability to rule on a truly unusual situation such as this?" Groove looks up nervously, only glancing at the image of Solarix for a moment before returning his stare to the console. "...those who run Primus' temple demand it." He corrects quietly, twisting his hands together again. "Primus himself does not say you need a building or an organization to worship him, just belief and devotion to him above all else." Solarix' optics look 'towards' Prime, although due to the paralax of camera and screen he watched, it was not directly at Prime. He seemed about to respond, when Groove does. He focuses back on the youth, staring at him intently, considering. Finally his body moved - wings shifting, and giving off an odd hiss as they brightened several times. Mulling things over, his optics dim as he thought long and hard. Then he responds "Very true Groove. I think I may have found a way to do this. For now, if you could humor me and continue lessons, you'll see the fruits of my intentions in begin soon, and if Primus wills, and people play their parts in this show, then you shall be free of most obligatoin to the temple." Groove nods slowly, forcing himself to still his hands and drop them on the console. "I will, Hierophant Solarix, sir." He agrees quietly, trying not to think about how frantic his schedule is or the expression on Flare's face when he left his last lesson. "Thank you for doing this for me, sir. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." "Sometimes one must cause trouble to change the world, Groove. Be at peace. Meditate deeply and bring back that calm I saw when you were at the Monastery." advises Solarix softly, settling back into his seat. He smiled a little bit as well "You will need to be composed and at your best for this. IT will not be easy. For now, blessings of PRimus on you - and you too, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime nods to the Heirophant. "Solarix. Good cycle to you." Groove puts a smile on his face, giving Solarix another small bow. "On you as well, Hierophant Solarix, sir." He murmurs, pushing himself to his feet and stepping back from the console so that Prime can end the call when he's ready. Optimus Prime waits a moment for Solarix to reply if he wishes before ending the call with a searching look at the Crystal City mech and a polite nod. He turns to Groove. "I hope that a solution can be found that is equitable to all parties, Groove. In the mean time- the Autobots are grateful for your alliegance, and I know that your brothers are glad to have you here on a more permanant basis." Groove manages to keep the smile on his face, offering Prime a bow in return. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble as well." He says, straightening and keeping himself from swaying on his feet despite the low charge his systems were registering. Optimus Prime shakes his head and eyes Groove's sudden clumsiness with concern. "It is no trouble at all, Groove. However, I do have concerns about the ... intensity of your current schedule. If you wish to cease- or decrease- your lesson times spent with Flare, please allow me to intervene on your behalf." "I'm alright, sir." Groove protests, cycling his optics a few times. "I just wound up running a little later than I expected and didn't get a chance to refuel earlier, that's all." Optimus Prime studies Groove carefully and nods. "Dismissed then, so that you'll have time to refuel before your next commitment. Please do take care of yourself though, Groove." There's a hint of humor in his voice as he continues. "I do believe that a tendency to overwork may be one of the things that you and your brothers all have in common." Groove grins sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry, sir." He apologizes, though he doesn't sound much like he means it. He gives the Prime another bow, catching his balance more easily this time before heading for the door. Optimus Prime nods and sits back down at the console to return to whatever he was working on before Groove arrived to speak with Solarix. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP